<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A walk in the park by ThePeeFreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817889">A walk in the park</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeeFreak/pseuds/ThePeeFreak'>ThePeeFreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embarrassment, Omorashi, Pee, Urine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeeFreak/pseuds/ThePeeFreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferris and Cameron are taking a walk. Cameron has to pee but doesn’t want Ferris to know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A walk in the park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was shining, birds were chirping, bees were buzzing, and Cameron has a full bladder. His best friends Ferris was walking right next to him and he didn’t want to know. Ferris seemed to be having a good time on the walk so he didn’t want to ruin it for him.</p><p>His legs were squeezed together. But he tried not to make it obvious. </p><p>Deep breaths, he told himself, deep breaths. He could make it back to Ferris’ place with dry pants. He could do it.</p><p>Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt hours. The liquid inside of him was threatening to come out, but he was not going to let it.</p><p>“Cameron, I’ve noticed you’ve been a little quiet and you keep moving around a lot. Are you alright dude?”</p><p>“Oh, y-yeah. Just fine.”</p><p>“Whatever you say dude.”</p><p>They kept walking. Cameron kept squirming.</p><p>A few minutes passed and Ferris takes Cameron’s wrist and starts taking him somewhere.</p><p>“Ferris, where are we going?”</p><p>Ferris didn’t answer. He just kept walking.</p><p>They got to an alley way.</p><p>“Ferris, why are we here?”</p><p>“Go pee.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You don’t think I’ve noticed you’ve had to go with your squirming and heavy breathing. It was very oblivious Cameron.”</p><p>Cameron’s face burnt with embarrassment. </p><p>“Come on dude. You’re hurting yourself. Just go right here and I can get you a change of pants when we get back to my place. Just go.”</p><p>“I-I don’t think I can.” Tears flooded Cameron’s eyes.</p><p>“Sh, it’s ok man. If you want me to turn away I will. But just go.”</p><p>Cameron starting sobbing. Ferris was rubbing his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s alright Cameron. Just let it out.”</p><p>“C-can you please turn away?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Ferris turned away from his friend.</p><p>Cameron hesitated for a moment until finally letting go. Urine flooded his pants and made a puddle on the floor beneath him.</p><p>Ferris, with his backed turned from Cameron, heard the patter of pee hitting the concrete floor.</p><p>The stream stopped. Cameron sniffed and wiped a tear from his face.</p><p>“You done?” Ferris asked.</p><p>“Y-yeah.”</p><p>Ferris turned around and was met with his friend crying and having soaked pants.</p><p>“It’s ok dude. Calm down.” Ferris said rubbing Cameron’s back.</p><p>“I-I’m so sorry Ferris.”</p><p>“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. Now let’s just go back to my house and you can change your pants. We can pretend this never happened.”</p><p>“A-alright.”</p><p>“Ok, let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>